The Magical Journey
by Phantom Bard
Summary: Eve seems to be losing it, she's driven by dreams, leading Xena and Gabrielle on a journey to nowhere.


THE MAGICAL JOURNEY

By Phantom Bard

12/16/2000

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction, and is offered for non-profit entertainment. It may not be sold, may be downloaded for personal use only, and must contain this statement. The characters from the series Xena: Warrior Princess, including Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve, are the property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No malice is intended to these characters. I would like to express my thanks to their creators for sharing them with us. This story is my own, and if other authors feel the desire to create sequels, it's ok, but it can't be for profit.

Feedback can be sent to me at the address above.

This story doesn't contain violence, sexual activity, or illegal drugs. The story takes place sometime during the sixth season, after the episode "Heart of Darkness". I hope you enjoy this story.

"Eve, what's the rush?" Xena said with exasperation, "If we make camp here tonight we can still get _there_ by noon tomorrow. You said we're only a few candle-marks away now…wherever this '_there_' is."

Her daughter had been having dreams every night for the last month, and Eve was convinced they were visions from her God. Xena and Gabrielle had tried to help her understand them, even going so far as to perform an Amazon ritual to see the dreams themselves. It hadn't worked. All they'd seen was a blinding light. Finally, they'd given up. Xena tried to convince her that some stress or guilt was still working itself out.

As the nights had gone by, and the dreams continued, Eve had gotten more and more anxious. The last few days she'd been almost hysterical. Finally she'd threatened to go off by herself. Both Xena and Gabrielle thought that was a really bad idea, Eve, alone, wandering this unfamiliar countryside with no idea where she as headed. Especially now that she was becoming such a pacifist. So the three of them had set out six days ago, heading east by south, following some sense of direction Eve had developed. It seemed she was leading them on a wild goose chase. Eve couldn't tell her, or Gabrielle, where they were headed, claiming she didn't know the destination herself.

"Mother, we can't stop. I know if we do, we'll miss what I'm supposed to see," Eve begged as she turned to face her mother and her partner. She smiled, but couldn't hide how troubled she was, "I know I'm not making much sense. I really am thankful you both decided to come with me. I'm sorry…this is weird for me too. Please, just humor me."

"It's alright Eve," Gabrielle said, trying to reassure the young woman, "I know this must be something important."

Gabrielle was trying to humor her. Years of travelling with Xena, who knew where she was going, even if they weren't on a 'mission', made this inexplicable jaunt of Eve's seem all the stranger. The idea of walking all night without stopping for dinner didn't help. She looked over at the warrior, and saw she was snacking on something from the pouch she carried.

"Watcha got there?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows, and exaggerating her inquisitive expression.

"Fruit and nuts…same old trail rations," Xena replied with a grin, "hungry?"

"Need to ask?" Gabrielle replied laughing, "Come on, gimme."

"Ok, ok, take it easy," Xena said through a mouthful of raisins and dates, as she handed over the pouch, "that's gotta last us another two days."

At the bard's crestfallen expression she broke up laughing, "Don't worry. If we get really hungry we can always poach one of those sheep we've seen everywhere. Our dinars won't do us any good without a tavern to spend them in."

They passed the dried fruit and nuts between them as they followed Eve over the crest of another low hill. The late afternoon was fading into evening. As she walked, Xena recognized the medicinal resins dried on the trunks of some of the scrubby trees. She collected some of the best chunks. The sun sank behind them, lengthening their shadows until they faded into the rising gloom. The sky had darkened, and the stars began to brighten as their walk went on and on. Eve seemed tireless, hastening her pace rather than slowing down as the night came on. Xena was more concerned about finding water than food. Everywhere the landscape of scrubby vegetation, rocky soil, and dry creek beds continued for as far as she could see. The last water had been in a small pool between rocks about five candle-marks back. They'd filled all their water skins, not knowing when they'd find more.

Evening passed to night as they walked. It was fully dark now. Eve was practically stumbling in her haste. Xena caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Look, you'll never get there if you twist an ankle in the dark on these rocks. Slow down, honey, we'll get there."

"Mom, I feel like we're almost there, but I also feel like we're late," Eve said frantically.

Xena was taken aback by the wild manic look in her daughter's eyes. Desert sickness, she thought. I'm losing her.

"Here, take a drink of water at least," she said, hiding her fear as she handed Eve a half-full skin, just trying to break her frenzied pace.

"Ok Mom," Eve said, not really seeing her as she looked ahead, up the hill before them. She took two gulps and handed the skin back. Then she continued her fast paced walk.

Xena stood, corking the water skin, and shaking her head. She looked over at Gabrielle, and read the sad expression on her face as they watched Eve getting farther away. After all we've been through, she's been traumatized too much, Xena thought. She's finally cracked, and she's losing her mind, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"Come on, Gabrielle," Xena said sadly as she turned to follow Eve, "I'm not going to let her hurt herself, even if she's gotten delusional…"

"I know Xena," Gabrielle quietly replied, "we'll both take care of her."

They hurried to catch up with Eve's shrinking form…she was almost at the crest of the hill. As they finally neared the top they could hear hushed voices, and the sounds of sheep. Cresting the hill and looking down the other side, they saw a small campfire, and several shepherds, surrounded by a small flock of perhaps forty animals. Eve was almost at the campfire, and the shepherds were just noticing her. Xena and Gabrielle could hear them greeting each other. They were followers of Eli.

When they got to the campfire, Eve introduced them to the shepherds, who greeted them warmly. They were Xena and Gabrielle, almost legendary figures, and they had known the founder. The founder had actually brought them back from the dead. They were proof of a miracle. They had been archangels…and demons. They had seen heaven and hell. They were…

(They were really tired of hearing about it, and living up to people's expectations).

"Did she bring us all the way out here to sign autographs for some shepherds?" Gabrielle whispered incredulously to Xena.

"I don't know what she's doing...I don't even think she knows. At least she's stopped her mad dash across the countryside." Xena whispered back sadly.

Eve sat, talking in an animated fashion with the shepherds. Xena eyed her, and then looked up at the dark night sky. She sighed. Gabrielle moved close to her, and she could feel the warmth of her body. A crescent moon hung in a sea of bright stars…countless stars. No clouds. Silence. The fire popped, and the sparks went up. She followed them as they blended with the sparkling stars. One bloomed, becoming brighter…an illusion? But no, it hung there brighter now than all the rest, slightly to the west. It was magical. For a second, Xena forgot her crazed daughter, forgot the weight of the sword on her back. She even forgot herself. She could feel, more than hear, what sounded like a choir singing. She watched the new star blazing above.

As if it were a reflection of the campfire's glow, there arose a light. Soft at first, but rapidly gaining in brilliance, now a definite presence on the hill opposite the fire from where she and Gabrielle stood. It was on the other side of Eve and the shepherds, who turned to face it. There was a figure in the light. It was what they'd seen in the ritual visions. Now the figure took substance, and the light came from him. It was an angel like those they'd seen in their visit to heaven. Distinctly they heard the sound of a multitude of voices, raised in praise. The shepherds fell on their faces in fear, and Eve joined them, showing humility before the vision.

And the angel spoke to them, saying, "Fear not, for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day, in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger."

As the vision of the angel began to fade, the choir of voices rose, singing "Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, goodwill toward men."

One of the shepherds turned to Eve, and said, "Let us go to Bethlehem, and see that which has come to pass, which the Lord has made known to us."

The shepherds picked themselves up, and one doused the campfire, while the others made ready to travel.

Eve met Xena's eyes, and then Gabrielle's. "Please come to Bethlehem with us Mother, aunt Gabrielle…this is what all the dreams were about."

"Well, we'll have to backtrack west, but I guess you finally know where you're going," Xena said, smiling as she looked at her daughter.

"What do you say, Gabrielle," Xena asked, turning to face her partner, and looking into her eyes, "wanna go on a trip? Something tells me we shouldn't miss this, and I've got another bag of fruit and nuts."

The End


End file.
